Knight Movie Nights
by JendallRush
Summary: Kendall and Katie having "fun" while everyone is out. Just some sibling fluff and unspoken solved drama. Overdue request by Dalma22 :)


It was a cold night, one of the coldest nights ever...

Well, actually, it wasn't even that cold, but it was cold enough for the Knight siblings to drink some home-made hot chocolate and watch movies while everyone else was out. You see, this was something they'd do every week or so back in Minnesota. But they didn't have time for it with the whole 'becoming famous' and 'girls' and 'beach' and 'Gustavo' and, well you get it. It was just the perfect moment to pick up on that tradition, with everyone out of the house.

The siblings were sitting on the living room floor, Kendall to the left and Katie to the right, and they were watching Back to the Future, one of their favorites. They both stared at the screen like if it was the first time they saw one. A screen, I mean. With enough fascination so that they would keep shoving popcorns into their mouths without really being aware of it, just like every other teenager (Kendall actually being one and Katie with the smarts to be one since age six).

Kendall paused the movie, excusing himself to go to the bathroom. Katie rolled her eyes and commented something about his being a small bladder. He chuckled and promised to come up with a good retort once he made sure his not-small-at-all bladder didn't explode. It was like they never stopped having this Knight movie nights. That was until they noticed that, even if it had just been a few months since their arrival and they could be kicked out of the city any moment, they had changed. They had adapted to it so quickly, and went through that kind of situation and they didn't even notice. That was because they were used to adapting, living only with their mother, but this time it was different. There were days they'd barely see each other, and when they did there would always be some drama around. It's Hollywood, ladies and gentlemen.

Now that they had some time for each other, well, they weren't stupid. They knew, there was no way they wouldn't notice. They just didn't want to face it; they were getting a little homesick.

Katie didn't even let Kendall finish the sentence when he suggesting to watch a movie, her answer was yes, obviously.

So when Kendall came back into the living room and sat down, none of them made a move to put the movie back on. They just sat there, waiting.

"So..."

"Yeah."

And Katie being as _patient_ as always, was the one who decided she didn't want to play around with the subject being discussed in an underconversation. In her opinion, that was L.A. bullshit.

"This is stupid." She blurted out.

Kendall turned and looked at her as if she had grown three heads.

"Oh, _come on!_ Don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about! We're acting like the couple that just broke up and are 'trying' to be friends but obviously _can't_!"

Kendall opened his mouth as to say something, probably something about the being friends thing being possible yet a hard thing to do, but Katie was nowhere near done.

"We're siblings for God's sake!"

Kendall was silent for a moment. He looked at Katie and then around the room. He smirked.

"Why don't you hand me the remote?"

Katie, confused, looked at the control and then back at Kendall.

"No! Seriously?"

Kendall took a pillow and hit Katie with it.

"Then I guess I'll have to fight you for it!" He said, a malice grin spreading through his face.

Katie on the other hand looked pissed. She took a pillow and hit Kendall with it, anyway. It took them only about a few hits to be a laughing mess, not to say the living room was a mess too.

Kendall took Katie's pillow and threw it away, then pinned her to the ground and started tickling her.

"Give it to me!"

"Never!" Katie answered in between giggles.

Just a few moments later, Kendall's tickles and Katie's giggles subsided and both of them sat there, laughing.

Katie turned to face him and made a questioning look,"Out of all things you could've done, this was the best you thought of?"

Kendall shrugged,"We're siblings, for God's sake."

* * *

><p><strong>This has been so far one of the hardest requests to write. Why? I don't know, I mean, it's so open to possibilities and IT'S KENDALL FOR GOD'S SAKE! But seriously guys, I don't know what's wrong with me. I've been unable to write for this fandom for a while even though I do get ideas for this fandom. Weird. But it's nothing that can't be fixed with a few requests, like this one. It's short, yeah, not my best, but it did help me a lot. <strong>

**So thanks Dalma22, for your request:**

**"[...] Kendall (16) is taking care of Katie (10) at night in 2J because their mom isn't home and the other boys are somewhere else. They're having a pillow fight, then Kendall tickles Katie when she doesn't give him the remote controller. Katie falls asleep at the end of the movie and Kendall carries her to bed and tucks her in.[...]"**

**Btw I was talking with a few friends and somehow we ended in the subject of neighbors who ask you to use your microwave to make popcorn. They were like "Why do you even BUY popcorn of you don't have a microwave?". And I told them I actually did that once, but only because MY microwave is older than I am and it _literally_ exploded. I had never seen them laugh so hard.**

**PS:****I didn't come up with a good retort, therefore, Kendall neither.**


End file.
